Clash Royale: Quest to the Top
by Myst - Tachyon Dragon Lord
Summary: This story is based on real life-it is in first person as you watch the main character, DarkLink, or Jaden try and become the #1 player of Clash Royale, along with friends, legendaries, and tournaments. Will he be able to complete his quest to the top?


**Hey guys, MYST here with what I think is the first Clash Royale fanfic ever to be made in ! Anyways, this will probably still need lots and lots of improvement. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions below, and enjoy!**

King Dark stood on his castle top, looking out for his minion to bring him a message. Finally, one appeared on the horizon. It was carrying an envelope in its oversized claws. The minion handed the envelope to Dark and left. It read,

 _Dear Dark Link,_

 _It's me, DJCON3. Well, my School Royale has a class tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could come in as a guest star and show the students some pointers or something. If you did, I would be truly grateful. Well, I guess I owe you a Magical Chest if you come! It's Arena 8…_

 _-Connor_

King Dark smiled. Of course he would go, not because of the Magical Chest, but just because of their friendship. He packed his bags for School Royale, and did not forget to bring his own deck and cards, as well as Arena 6 Magical Chests he prepared to give the students…

 _~The following day~_

Dark finally arrived at the doors of Connor's School Royale. He knocked on the giant wooden door. It creaked open, and there stood King Ryanix, or Ryan, Dark's friend and a friend of Connor's as well. "Hey Ryan!" Dark greeted his friend with joy. "Hey, dude!" Ryan replied. "Come inside! Connor is waiting for you. His class starts at 8:10 AM, and he wants help on what decks to bring. Also, he has that Arena 8 chest for you too. Dark grinned. "Okay, Ryan. Here's something for you." Ryan, who was only in Arena 4, PEKKA's Playhouse, was ecstatic when he received an Arena 6 Super Magical Chest of his own. He opened it instantly. Dark and Ryan grinned as they watched the Super Magical Chest open.

468 cards in total - 150 Mortar Cards, 25 Golem cards, 85 Elixir Collector cards, 8 Dark Prince cards, 90 Barbarian Cards, 109 Musketeer Cards, and… A Legendary Sparky Card! Ryan was overjoyed. "GG!" Dark said. "Now we can be the Sparky Brothers!" Ryan and Dark fist bumped, and headed in to meet Connor.

Dark rapped on the door. Connor opened it. "Hey bro!" Connor shouted. "Not so loud you imbecile! You'll burst my eardrums!" Dark laughed jokingly. Ryan replied, "How about y'all quit joking and go inside? I'm hungry, and there's a refrigerator indoors. If any of you touch it, I will kill you." Dark and Connor laughed.

~Inside after Ryanix eats a lot of Cookies and Cream Ice Cream~

"So, let's get down to business." Connor said. "The school starts at 9 o'clock sharp. The idea is that you give to them whatever cards you brought for them, and then they battle after customizing their cards to make a deck. They already have their first cards, 4 commons, 3 rares, and 1 epic. And then we will go to the training arena in order for them to battle each other. Here is the Magical Chest as promised."

"Great!" Dark said. He opened the chest, and there came flying out 118 cards: 5 Ice Wizard Cards, 58 Royale Giant cards, 20 Witch Cards, and 35 Hog Rider cards. After upgrading his deck, these were Dark's cards in his deck: Royale Giant Lv.12, Sparky Lv.3, Furnace Lv.9, Guards Lv. 8, Mirror Lv.6, Goblins Lv.13, Fireball Lv.10, and Wizard Lv.10. The three headed off to School  
Royale.

"Hello, students!" Dark said after being introduced by Connor. "Hi King Dark!" The students chirped eagerly in return. "You each have a Magical Chest in front of you. It is Arena 6." At this, all the students oohed with awe. "You may open them!" The students eagerly dove into their chests. There were collective shouts of "OOH!" and "YEEEEEESSSSS!" At last, it was time to go to the training arena after the students had upgraded their cards and made a deck.

~In the training arena~

"Who would like to go first?" Dark said. He was nearly deafened by the chorus of "MEEEEEEEE!" "Alright," Dark said. He selected 2 students in the front. "Richard… and Nicole!" The students headed off to the inside of the arena while everyone else spectated with Connor and Ryan.

"Alright guys, before we start the match, we will go over the rules."

"In your King Tower, the one you guys will be standing on and deploying your cards on, is an elixir pump. At the 1 minute mark, they will get a boost and start making 2x elixir. Are we clear?" "Yes King Dark!" Richard and Nicole said.

The match started. Nicole was deciding what to send out and she started an early push with a Giant Lv6 and a Wizard Lv5. Unfortunately, she had no strategy whatsoever and allowed the wizard to go in front of the giant. While this push was not properly constructed, Richard had never seen it before, and he began to panic. "Richard, put your inferno tower down." I instructed him. Richard obliged, and the push was quickly incinerated by the deadly blaze. Richard then pushed on the other crown tower with a Prince and Spear Goblins. It was countered with barbarians, but the prince got a few hits off. Nicole looked like she was going to cry. "Nicole, now put your skeletons down, and then place your Giant at the back of the tower, then support it with the wizard again." As Nicole's push crossed the bridge, the 1 minute Double Elixir period started. "You guys are on your own now, good luck." Richard placed the inferno down, but Nicole zapped it. Richard then started a Prince-Goblins-Fire Spirits push as Nicole's push took his crown tower. Her own crown tower was only at 874 health. 5! 4! 3! "This going to be close." I muttered. 2! 1! Richard's fireball hit after the tower… after the game was over. It was so close to death! 57 health! They both came down from their towers. "Good job you two!" I congratulated them. "Here is your battle reward!" They both got a wooden chest.

After the battles, Connor, Ryan, and I went back to the dorm for Royale Teachers. Connor replied, "Well, I have an Arena 7 Tournament coming up soon, so I have to be off in a little bit. Ryan said, "Well, I don't have anything better to do, so I'm just gonna lounge back here." I replied, "Well, you certainly have plans! I have a grand tournament, an Arena 7-9 tourney. I'm back to using my OG Hog Cycle Deck." Connor nodded. "Cool. I guess I'll see you around soon!" I walked out the door. "Bye, guys!"

 **And we are done with this first chapter! This fanfiction will have a fairly simple storyline…nothing complicated yet. If you guys don't know what Clash Royale is, it is a game in which you try to win by destroying the opponent's towers with your cards. Please also read my Clash of Clans fanfic too!**

 **-MYST**


End file.
